Full Metal Panic! Whispered Secrets
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: When Kaname is yet again nearly kidnapped, she wants to know why she is, and what she can do to help since she is a Whispered, and who better to help then another whispered. Tessa is not the only one. Based between Fumoffu and TSR, rated m for violence.


My first attempt at Full Metal Panic which I don't own. Well here goes nothing, ohh by the way both the prologue and Chapter 1 are here.

Prolouge

"Chidori get down" Sergeant Sosuke Sagara yelled as Kaname ducked out of the way, allowing him his shot. The arm slaves were at the base, and so they only had the weapons to get rid of these assassins and kidnappers sent after Kaname. Kurz and Melissa were taking care of the rest of the group, giving time for Sosuke to escape with Kaname.

"Kurz behind you" Kaname screamed and he turned right in time to kick and shoot the man in the kneecap, breaking the hard cartilage. Something hard came down on Kaname's head, and the last thing she saw as she fell to the sea of unconsciousness, was a bullet towards Sosuke.

Chapter 1

"mmm" Kaname mumbled in her sleep, the rough terrain they were driving on jolted the pickup truck each and every bump, rock, and dip. She slowly opened her deep mocha eyes and saw Sosukes scarred face. She was resting, her head on his thigh.

"Good afternoon Angel" Kurz said from the bed of the pickup truck. His arm was in a sling. She smiled and slowly sat up, her royal blue hair had come out of its red ribbon.

"Where are we?" Kaname asked, nothing looked familiar to her, and after nearly getting kidnapped for the umpteenth time, she needed a break.

"We are in a disclosed location, going towards a safe house where someone will explain why all these people are after you" Sosuke said blankly

"Okay for those of us who don't speak military" She asked hoping to get an answer, a plain one

"That's all we are technically allowed to tell you Chidori, but you will meet a certain high schoolers older sister. You remind me of her" Melissa told her while she drove up to a place where a wrought iron gate stood, with a key card entrance. Taking a card out of her pocket she slid it through the card reader. "Kari, please let us in" She said to the box,

"Only if my brother says the correct password" A females voice said from inside the box, meaning it had a communication device

"You heard your sister Sagara" She said and Sosuke sighed

"Akari rules, Sosuke drools" He said into the box, and Kaname laughed. The voice inside the box laughed as well

"You got that right, but wrong password. It was more along the lines of…" She said before getting cut off by Melissa

"Just let us in already Kari" Melissa said and the gate opened.

"See ya inside" The voice said as Melissa pulled up the long, winding driveway, to the huge log cabin, with a lake sparkling in the background.

"Welcome to your home for the next few weeks, your friends all have your number, and you shall be provided with a computer for your school work. This is just until your safety is ensured" Sosuke said and Kaname smacked him. Her head still hurt

"You are so infuriating" She told him, after her bracelet made contact with his nose.

"For trying to protect you" He asked as Kurz let her out of the truck, his shaggy blonde hair swaying in the wind. A girl with collar bone length brown hair, the same color as Sosuke's stood on the porch, before launching herself in a hug to him

"Kari" He said and pointed to Kaname

"Another whispered huh?" She asked and stuck her hand out to Kaname. "Akari Sagara, just call me Kari, whispered and head engineer for both mechanics and chemicals for Mithril. I also have my own cosmetics line" She said and Kaname shook her hand. "I am also slightly obsessed with softball

"Kari, your more than slightly" Sosuke told her and Kaname grinned

"Kaname Chidori, I thought he didn't have any other siblings" She told the brunette in a pair of loose Capri's, and a black tank top.

"Nope he just has one over enthusiastic, hyperactive, older step sister. Come on in and get settled. Melissa beware Daniel missed you"

"Great" She replied sarcastically, as she turned towards Kaname. "This is Mithril's home for any Whispered, it finds. Which so far contains three people, you, Kari, and Daniel. You guys are all we have managed to protect who haven't been kidnapped permanently, gone insane, or been killed"

"Sounds like a good record so far" Kaname said sarcastically.

"Better then what it was, we nearly lost Kari when we first found out she was a Whispered. And she was a Sergeant at that time." Melissa said as she led the group up the steps. "And if Kurz doesn't stop feeling guilty about it then I think she will be the one to kill him" She said and they walked into an open airy kitchen smelling of honey, chicken, and spicy peppers.

"Sosuke, why don't you show Kaname to her room, its your old one. Dinners in twenty" Kari said and shooed them away from the stove.

In Kaname's new room

"How is she related to you" She asked Sosuke, still wondering how his sister could be like her. They were sitting on a big bed in a light blue room.

"We share our father, her mom died right after she was born, and two years later came me. She took me in when my mother died, and dad was out fighting wars. I joined to be with father, but she was always a rank ahead, but when others found out she was a Whispered, she was forced to quit, and Kurz was to be her protector, like I am yours. She was abducted under his watch." He said and sighed, looking at the posters that adorned the walls of his old room, and Kaname held his hand

"We better get downstairs before she sicks Bones on us" He said and led her down the hall.

Back in the Kitchen

"kurz, your not still beating yourself up over what happened are you. I mean you visit less then my brother" Kari asked as she fiddled with the ring he had gotten her three years ago. The tracking device inside had been broken, but it had saved her.

"Maybe, maybe not" Kurz replied, his blue eyes looking angered, and anger he aimed at himself. He reached for a piece of the chicken she had just fried only to get smacked by the spatula. "Oww"

"Deserved it" Melissa called from the dining room where Daniel was trying to flirt.

"Will you quit blaming yourself for what happened so long ago" She asked and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I forgave you long ago, the second you rescued me, which is why you have always been my best friend Kurz, you rescued me, that is all that matters"

"You never should have been ab…"

"Ah shut it" She said and placed a finger to his lips. "DINNER" She called, and a big Siberian husky german Sheppard mix came into the room and lay down on its bed as Kari brought out the food, and sat in between Sosuke and Kaname.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, dig in"

_Well, chapter one is done, now to think of a title_


End file.
